


Showing Her Affection

by Damien_Kova



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jaesa Wilsaam spends the night tending to and pleasing a man that means the world to her.





	1. Chapter 1

A soft sigh escaped Jaesa’s lips as she watched the man she cherished beyond belief step into the room she was in, wearing nothing but her matching black bra and panties that she managed to steal off of some street urchin before cleaning them into a wearable condition. Despite the powerful man before her remaining silent and refusing to say anything, nothing stopped her from happily leaning down and placing a kiss onto his foot, using her soft hands to pull his shoes off of his feet. The former Jedi licked her lips as she gently held that man’s ankle in her hand, closing her eye and trusting him with all of her being to not damage her now that they were both on the dark side, happily and eagerly circling her tongue around one of his toes before moving on to the next.

 

Her ears filled with the sound of his moaning as she sat there and continued her work, not having a concern about the world around her now that she was alone with the man she truly cherished. “My Lord, please don’t hesitate to let me know what you would have me do. You know I would do anything I possibly could to please you.” When his foot shifted in her grip just a bit, his big toe pressing against her lips, Jaesa got the hint immediately, her connection to this man proving to guide her more than she had expected  but not enough to make her question her actions or depend on it.   
  
In her next breath, the young woman planted a delicate kiss on the man’s foot, her emotions starting to spike inside of her as she truly began to give into his dark influence. There was nothing stopping her from dragging her tongue along the top of his foot as she stayed in place, making no motion or attempt to leave her spot or even make herself more comfortable for him. Her red eyes fluttered open and she was able to see the smile that was on his face, a smile coming to her own as she felt her heart skip a beat. Whether the feeling coursing through her was love, lust, arousal, or simply the desire to serve, Jaesa rolled with it and enjoyed every moment of it.

 

Parting her lips and taking two of her Lord’s toes into her mouth, the young woman was more than happy to suckle on them, teasing just what she had in store for him whenever she got to the main event of the night. Of course, while keeping his toes in her mouth, the Sith woman didn’t hesitate to swirl her tongue around each and every one of them, doing whatever she thought necessary to make the man feel good and love just what was happening to him. Though, when his foot suddenly pulled from her mouth, a soft whine left her, loud enough to fill the room and let him know just how disappointed she was that it was over. “Am I not doing a good enough job for you, Master? Do I need to do-”

 

Fortunately, when she saw the Sith’s other foot lift into the air, Jaesa’s heart skipped a beat once again, this time due to pure excitement and joy that she wasn’t doing a bad job. It brought a smile to her lips and she immediately caught his other foot in her hands, lowering her head and making sure to shower the appendage in affection just like with the other one. Kiss after kiss after kiss lead to a few teasing and loving licks, followed by a low moan resonating from her lips in the process. Though, nothing stopped her from going all out and dragging her tongue from the tip of the man’s big toe to his ankle, loving the taste that coated her tongue. It didn’t help that she was able to look up at him and see the hard cock that was forming a very clear tent in his underwear, arousal and lust spiking in her system. “I hope I’m doing a good job, my Lord. I live to serve you in any way that I can.~”

 

After another moment or two, the black-haired woman felt the strong man’s foot pull away from her, her eyes drifting upward and allowing her to see his hand gesturing for her to move up his body. There was no hesitation in Jaesa’s movement as she nodded and began kissing her way up his legs and thighs, her eyes wide open and gazing at the throbbing tent in his clothing, her lips curled into a smile as she continued to work.

 

Of course, it was only another moment before her lips brushed against her Lord’s underwear, her smile growing even larger as an excited and slightly shaky breath left her lips. “Master…” Jaesa slowly continued to move upward until her lips brushed against the hard cock through the clothing, her tongue darting out and dragging around the head of her Master’s shaft. However, when she felt a hand on the top of her head, the black-haired woman froze in place, worried she had stepped out of line. Luckily for her, all he did was pull her upward until her lips were against the hem of the only article of clothing on his body.   
  
“Pull it down.”   
  
His voice was deep, commanding, crystal clear, and enough to make Jaesa shudder in place. She quickly nodded and bit down against the hem of his underwear, using her teeth to pull them down as teasingly as she possibly could. It didn’t help that her eyes were locked on the thick shaft that just waited to pop out of them when she got lower enough, her heart pounding inside of her chest in anticipation for just what was going to happen. However, her excitement was quickly given satisfaction when her head was below the thick shaft, a needy but enthusiastic gasp leaving her when it suddenly smacked down against her face.

 

Jaesa immediately let go of the underwear with her teeth and ignored the sound of them landing on the floor, her red eyes locked on the long, thick, throbbing shaft that rested only an inch above her head. “Master’s cock… I knew that it wouldn’t exactly be small, but this… This is something far bigger than I ever expected…” Dragging her tongue along her lips, it wasn’t until the black-haired woman heard a snap that she dove in, happily dragging her tongue along the side of the massive member.

 

It didn’t matter to her that she was being watched, or that the incredible shaft was as long as her face, or even that her Master hadn’t said more than three words to her since she started pleasing him. The black-haired woman was satisfied, and incredibly aroused, by the fact that just his aura was enough to make her give in to his unspoken desires, especially when her cheek pressed against the full and heavy ball sack that was waiting underneath the hard cock. Jaesa didn’t say a word as she took one of them into her mouth, playfully using her tongue to try and coat every inch of them in her saliva.

 

Even as she sucked on one of them seductively growling when it popped into her mouth, she made no move other than to lick at it before spitting it back out and moving on to the next one. She immediately placed a soft kiss on it, watching as a very faint stain ended up on his skin. “Apologies, my Lord… but I just can’t seem to help myself… Just like when I first joined the Dark Side, I’m so full of raw emotion that I don’t recall having felt before. I don’t want to stop.~” The sound of another snap filled Jaesa’s ears, prompting her to drag her tongue along the underside of her Lord’s thick shaft, feeling it twitch and throb against her tongue like it was holding back from blowing already.

 

Without waiting to hear an order or even on her mind to figure out what to do next, the young woman leaned forward and allowed her lips to part around the head of the thick shaft, taking the first few inches into her mouth. For a moment, Jaesa just sat there, enjoying the feeling and taste of her Master’s cock in her mouth. It was a wonderful feeling and carried a wonderful, overwhelming flavor. One that pushed the new member of the Sith into taking more and more of the massive member into her mouth, nothing stopping her from doing just that.

 

Pushing herself further and further down the large member, Jaesa could feel it beginning to move into her throat, her red eyes fluttering closed as tears stung at the corner of them. Even when the head of her Master’s cock reached the back of her throat, the young woman didn’t stop herself, pushing herself as far as she could until her lips kissed his pelvis. When she was sitting at the base of the man’s shaft, the red-eyed woman could feel his hand running through her black hair, causing her to sit in place until he got a firm grip on her head.

 

However, it didn’t take more than a moment or two before she pulled her head back until only the tip remained in her lips, her eyes opening back up again to look at the man’s face, able to see the smile on his lips and look of pleasure and bliss in her eyes. Another moment passed before she started to bob her head up and down his thick shaft, making sure to drag her tongue along whatever portion of his member that she could. Even as drool started to drip out of her lips and fall onto her chest, she ignored the fact that it pooled onto her breasts and into her cleavage, soaking into her skin.

 

Nothing stopped the young woman from doing what she felt that she was meant to do, loving the way it felt to have his member push into her throat. Though, she knew that he was enjoying it even more when she kept herself closer toward the head of his shaft, his moans growing louder and louder by the moment when she was there compared to when she was kissing his pelvis each and every time she moved her head. Of course, it made her heart skip a beat when the feeling of his hands in her hair only got tighter, his grip starting to move her back and forth like he was getting ready to blow.

 

When the felt him throb and twitch against her tongue again, Jaesa knew exactly what was going to happen, a smile coming to her face as her eyes fluttered closed. It only took another moment for her to get the treat that she rightfully earned, the feeling of his cum splashing against the roof of her mouth over and over again. Rope after rope of thick, potent cum with an overwhelming flavor coated her taste buds, lighting them all in ways that she didn’t expect. However, that didn’t stop her from swallowed down each and every drop, purposefully gulping it down just as quickly as she was being fed it, preventing her cheeks from puffing out too far as he continued to ejaculate inside of her mouth.

 

Fortunately, after what felt like a blissful eternity passed, Jaesa felt her Master pull out of her mouth and gently tap her lips with his cock, neither of them saying a word as a small amount of his spunk leaked out of the tip and coated her lower lip. Though, with the connection that the two shared, neither of them needed to say anything. The red-eyed woman immediately stood up straight on her knees, allowing her Master’s thick shaft to rest against the top of her chest. “Even after something like that, Master still wants more of me? I’ll be happy to give you what you desire.~”

 

As she flicked her tongue against the head of her Master’s member, Jaesa brought her hands behind her back, eagerly unclasping her bra and keeping silent as it fell into her lap. Not a single moment or motion was wasted as she moved her hands from her back to underneath her chest, purposefully hoisted her soft and moderately large mounds just high enough above the throbbing shaft for it to press against the underside of her chest. The red-eyed woman rolled he tongue out of her mouth as she wrapped her breasts around the incredibly thick cock, doing her best to drool and allow it to pool into her cleavage without having to say anything else.

 

It was such an odd feeling having something so warm between her breasts, but that didn’t stop the young woman from doing what she needed to in order to please her Master, pulling her tongue back into her mouth and slowly moving her breasts up and down along his shaft. Jaesa was more than eager to do her share of the work, wanting to make the man feel as good as she possibly could, but she knew that she had to take this next part slow in order to actually gauge what was happening properly.

 

Of course, when she was able to hear the sounds of his moans filling the room around them, the new Sith knew that she was at least doing the right thing, starting to pick up the pace of her movements in according to the sounds and the aura that surrounded them. After only a few moments, it began feeling better and better for her, the knowledge that she was making her Lord feel good being more than enough to bring her pleasure in the oddest but most satisfying of ways. It wasn’t until she felt his cock throb between her breasts that she realised her body had not been touched once, her pussy suddenly aching for attention even if she didn’t fully care about getting it or not. “My purpose is to serve you, my Lord. I’ll do my best to ignore my own desires and lustful nature to make sure that you are satisfied.~”

 

A soft breath escaped her lips when she looked down, now able to see the first few inches of the powerful man’s cock poke out the top of her breasts. “So big….” Jaesa chuckled to herself as she leaned her head down as much as she was able to, allowing her tongue to hang out past her lips. Each and every time the thick shaft popped out from between her cleavage, the young woman was able to feel it press against her tongue, causing her to shudder when her taste buds were once again assaulted with the overwhelming and incredibly addictive taste of her Master’s cock. “Does this feel good, Master? Having my breasts wrapped around your cock like this? I hope it feels as good as you taste.~”

 

Continuing to move her breasts up and down the massive shaft that continued to press against her tongue, Jaesa slowly wrapped her lips around the head of the throbbing member, taking the first inch or two into her mouth. The moan that rumbled in her throat was one like none other, a clear indicator of just how much pleasing such a powerful man tended to her own desires and satisfied her in the best of ways without touching herself. Each and every throb against her soft lips caused her pussy to quiver and ache with need, wanting to be filled and fucked just as roughly as she could possibly get without having some part of her body broken. However, she knew it wasn’t going to happen simply when her Lord wave his hand over her head, the connection that the two shared through their connection to the Dark Side of the Force allowing her to know just what he was thinking.

 

Of course, that didn’t stop her from flicking her tongue against the tip of the shaft, purposefully drooling and allowing her saliva to drip onto her breasts. It wasn’t the best thing to feel, but when she knew that it allowed the man standing above her to feel even better when the liquid pooled into her cleavage, the red-eyed woman didn’t concern herself about how it made her feel, only allowing herself to think about how it could benefit her Master. Though, that didn’t stop her from pulling her head back and popping her lips off from around the massive member, watching as it twitched almost angrily in front of her face. “Do you want to cum, Master? Do you want to cum all over me and paint my face in your spunk?~” A low but seductive growl rumbled in Jaesa’s lips as she fluttered her eyes, doing her best to seduce the man into doing whatever he thought would be best while making sure that he was given every push toward his orgasm that she could give. “Or would you rather cum down my throat and make me swallow every drop?~”

 

In no time at all, the young woman felt the thick shaft slam back into her mouth and push into her throat, pulsing and shooting jet after jet after thick, gooey, and incredibly salty but addictive cum into her stomach. A loud and disappointed whine left Jaesa when she realized that she wasn’t actually able to taste the spunk that flooded into her stomach, her eyes shutting but her throat molding and expanding to accommodate the incredible intrusion. Even as she brought her hands down to her lap, laying them flat against her thighs, the black-haired woman could feel the incredible cock continuing to just shoot rope after rope of spunk into her like it was nothing.

 

Luckily for her, it wasn’t long until the man grabbed onto either side of her head and pulled her hips back while keeping her in place, more cum spraying onto her tongue and coating it just like she wanted it to. A loud, muffled, and clearly excited squeal left her as she gripped tightly onto her thighs, her taste buds lighting up with the intense and almost overwhelming flavor of her Master’s seed. Of course, so lost in her bliss from getting the taste and reward that she craved, she failed to notice just when the head of his cock slammed back down into her throat, causing her to cough and gag when her body suddenly caught up with what happened.

 

However, before she could finish and even bring her hand to her throat, the large cock had pulled back out until only the tip remained in her mouth, just to slam back in a second later. Jaesa’s eyes went wide as she realized just what was happening, her Master’s hips moving faster and faster by the second as she stayed on her knees. He was fucking her throat like it was some kind of toy instead of using her pussy like her body almost screamed at her. Fortunately, this lit her up inside in ways that she never would’ve expected it to, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while her thighs suddenly became coated in her juices.

 

She wasn’t sure if she had just came from having her throat abused so thoroughly or if it has just excited her that much, but it didn’t really matter to her as her mind and a portion of her body were preoccupied with something far more important than her own pleasure. It didn’t help that her fingers and nails dug into her own skin, hard enough to break and draw a small amount of blood from her thighs. Not that she noticed much more than a warm feeling mixing in with the juices there were already on her body, a smile on her face as her Lord’s hips only got more rough by the moment.

 

Before she knew it, Jaesa was suddenly dealing with an onslaught of rough and rapid thrusts forcing the massive member to jam into the back of her throat. Not that she was complaining at all, a loud moan suddenly leaving her when her Master’s grip on the sides of her head only got tighter. For a moment, she wasn’t sure if he was about to blow already or if he was about to get even worse with her, but she quickly had her answer when he pulled out and suddenly slapped his cock down against her cheek, her saliva splattering along her features and even getting into her eye, causing her to close it as she looked up at him.

 

The young woman was so lost in her own lust that her mind failed to register the burning that was happening in her lungs until she caught herself breathing heavily and pining for more oxygen, on the verge of passing out while getting her face fucked by the man she cherished so dearly. Deep down, the black-haired woman didn’t know if she should be afraid that he was willing to do such a thing to her or if she should be aroused or even impressed, never having had anyone use her so thoroughly in her entire life. Of course, there weren’t exactly many people that Jaesa would be caught dead doing this with, so the list of people to have used her wasn’t exactly that long.

 

After a few moments, the red-eyed woman dropped her jaw and opened her mouth as widely as she could, giving her Master the silent go-ahead to start fucking her throat once again. She didn’t know or care if her body was ready for just what he was about to do to her or if she needed another moment to get more air into her system, but it was too late when she could feel the head of his cock press against her lower lip. Before her heart could beat again, the cock was in the back of her throat, cutting off her source or air and making her gag on it once again.

 

Despite the gagging and coughing, and the rush of bliss and arousal that coursed through her body, Jaesa could feel each and every throb of her Master’s cock as it plunged into the deepest parts of her throat over and over again. Though, that was exactly what she wanted with the man, wanting to be as pleasing and useful to him as she possibly could without allowing anything to get in her way, even if it meant being on the verge of being fucked unconscious. However, before she realized it, the young woman could already feel the incredible shaft pulsing inside of her mouth, prompting her to prepare herself to swallow down each and every drop of his cum that she possibly could when he came.

 

Unfortunately, just as she felt a small amount of cum splash against the roof of her mouth, the throbbing member suddenly vanished from her mouth, cum violently splattering against her cheek and nose. Jaesa gasped and reeled back at the sudden facial, having expected her throat to be filled once again. Though, it only took a single heartbeat for her mouth to open and try to catch as much cum as she could, barely any landing on her tongue while the majority of her face had been absolutely covered. When she closed her mouth and swallowed down every drop of the cum that landed on her tongue, her lips curled into a large smile. “That was delicious, Master.~”

 

Once again, the aura between them prompted the young woman to rise to her knees and turn around, her body almost acting faster than she could think as she bent over the bed behind her and swayed her hips from side to side. “Would you like to fuck me, Master? My pussy has been aching for your touch since you first walked into the room. I can only imagine just how satisfying it will be to have your thick rod inside of it.~” Turning her head and biting on her lower lip, gently chewing on it, Jaesa could see the man she cherished reaching for his cock with one hand while the other found its way onto her plump rear end.

 

A quiet but elated gasp left her lips when she felt him smack it just once, his fingers firmly gripping her booty and pulling it to the side just enough to expose her asshole. Before she could say anything, or even think to tell him that it wasn’t the hole that she wanted him in, Jaesa felt the head of her Master’s cock pressing against her puckered back door, her body almost quivering and shaking in both anticipation and fear of what was going to happen next. “M-Master…?”

 

With her next breath, the young woman felt the head of the saliva-coated member push into her rear end, her teeth suddenly clenching together. Her hands quickly gripped the bedsheets in an attempt to try and keep herself steady through this, a smile coming to her lips as pleasure finally washed over her body. It wasn’t the kind that she was expecting, nor the kind that she had wanted, but it was definitely more than enough to make her crave more of it. “Fuck… Fuck me, my Lord… Use my body as much as you like. Use any hole you could desire and fill them all to your heart’s content. My body was made to serve you in any way that I can manage.~”

 

A loud scream of pleasure ripped through her throat when the man forced the rest of his cock inside of her, his hips meeting her plump rear end for a moment. However, he stayed far more still than Jaesa had expected, allowing her body to become used to the anal penetration to some degree before starting to move. But that wasn’t what she wanted, nor what she felt he desired. The red-eyed woman pushed her hips back as quickly as she could, starting to move on her own and fuck herself on the massive member, wanting to give them both exactly what they sought from this.

 

Her hips started to move in a fury as she bucked them back against his own, loving the way his hands let go of her completely, allowing her free and unrestrained access to do whatever she wanted to. With a smile on her lips, lust and love in her heart, and a sense of urgency to please in her mind, Jaesa got to work doing just what she wanted. Luckily, it was the exact same thing that her Master wanted from her, the knowledge sinking it when his hands traveled up her back and into her black hair. “Do it, Master… Pull my hair. Make me scream and beg. Make me bleed if you feel the need. Just make me yours!~”

 

A sharp and blissful gasp escaped her lips when she was suddenly given what she begged for, one hand in her hair and pulling on it while the other wrapped around her throat. Before she knew it, the young woman could almost feel the air being drained from her lungs, a bright and lustful smile coming to her soft lips as her red eyes fluttered shut. This was perfect, heavenly, more than enough reason for her to feel alive. And this was just what her body craved despite her pussy still going untouched through all of this.

 

But that didn’t stop her from throwing her hips back just as quickly as she was able to, purposefully fucking herself on the incredible shaft. Even as it throbbed inside of her and made her mind almost go blank with lust, the young woman continued to move her body to both her Master’s wishes and her own. Nothing was stopping her from doing what she felt was needed, and that was made evident by the feeling of him throbbing inside of her once again, her body bringing him to yet another orgasm that she felt was rightfully deserved. “Do it… Cum inside of me, Master. Please!~”

 

Coughing just a little bit when the hand that wrapped around her throat tightened just a little bit, Jaesa got just what she had wanted from the man she cherished. Rope after rope of thick cum suddenly flooded her body, causing her eyes to widen and her back to arch as her own orgasm tore through her. With each and every rope of cum filling her back door just as much as it filled her stomach only a short bit ago, the red-eyed woman could feel her inner walls clamping down around nothing as she came, her juices squirting onto the bed and her anal walls clenching down around the incredible member.

 

However, she wasn’t able to do much more when her Master suddenly hoisted her off of the bed by her neck, holding her in the air and allowing her to see the mess she had made onto the bed without saying a word to her. The aura that she could feel around him wasn’t one of anger or concern, however. It felt more like pride. Like he was proud of her for giving in to what he wanted to thoroughly and perfectly without him actually having to tell her to do anything. It brought a smile to Jaesa’s lips and a flutter to her heart, especially when her Master’s finger pressed against her cheek and turned her head.

 

Without questioning what was happening, or even caring more than to just let herself get sucked into it, the young woman pressed her lips against his own, stealing a kiss from her Lord’s lips. “My Lord… That is something I have craved doing for longer than you can possibly imagine… Please tell me that our night isn’t over yet. That we still have much more to do before the sun rises.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaesa does her best to break in the new twi’lek slave that her master owns, Vette.

“I wonder if that damn twi'lek is here…. Master said that she should be in her room tonight…” Jaesa couldn’t help but smile as she carried a bag over her shoulder full of toys and devices that she knew was going to break in the servant her Master had been given, her tongue dragging along her lips as she stepped into Vette’s bedroom. “Ah! There you are!~” The young woman dropped the back onto the floor by her feet and held her hand out in the air, picking up the twi’lek with the use of her Force before yanking her only inches away from her lips. “I’ve got a surprise for you, Bitch.~”   
  
Being rudely awoken from her slumber, Vette gasped as she stared Jaesa in the eyes. “What the hell is wrong with- Oh, it’s you…” The blue-skinned woman sighed quietly as she tried to put her feet to the floor, unable to move them as she saw the nasty and demented look in the other woman’s eyes. “Um… You can put me down any time you want to…” The blue-eyed slave stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for an answer from the Jedi turned sith that had a grip on her body, realizing that something was digging into the back of her mind without actually touching her.

 

Her smile only grew wider as Jaesa used her force abilities to tamper with the slave’s mind, not wanting to break her or kill her, but hoping to make her docile and accepting right out of the gate. “See, I’ve heard that you’ve been causing trouble for our Master. So, I’m going to put you in your place and break you just so you’ll listen to him without question again.~” Licking her lips, the black-haired woman dropped Vette onto the ground, listening to the thud and the soft ‘ow’ that left her lips. With a snap of her fingers, she watched as the twi’lek froze, her blue eyes glazing over for just a moment before turning back to normal. “There. That should be a good start to this.”   
  
“W-What did you just… Do to me…” Vette tried to bring herself to her feet, only to find herself falling over every time her feet were flat on the floor, making her end up back on her bed but turned away from Jaesa. “W-Why can’t I stand…?” There was genuine concern and worry in her voice as she tried to pull herself onto the bed she was given, a soft gasp escaping her lips when she felt the hard smack of silicone in the shape of a cock hit one of her ass cheeks. Her blue eyes widened for just a moment until she realized what was going on. “You…. you really think you’re going to be able to break me with that…? Lady, I’m wearing a shock collar that people hit so often, I think they are getting off on just hearing me groan. If you think that-”   
  
Jaesa curled two of her fingers, using her abilities to grab onto the back of the slave’s collar before tugging on it and lightly choking her to make her gag quietly. “Shut up, bitch. I don’t need anyone acting up around my Master. So, I’m going to teach you how to behave. And I’m not leaving this room until you’ve been broken in like a good slut should be.” The red-eyed woman smirked as she used her other hand to get the strap-on onto her body without having to move, giving herself all she needed to continue choking Vette for the time being. However, the moment the strap-on was in place and firmly harnessed to her body, the black-haired woman let go of the twi’lek’s collar.   
  
When her head suddenly hit the bed she was laying against, the first thing Vette tried to do was breathe, bringing a hand to her neck and grasping at it to make sure that nothing was broken. However, it wasn’t until she felt the silicone cock press against her asshole that she knew the other woman wasn’t joking, snapping her head back as quickly as she could to see a sadistic and evil smirk on the sith’s lips. In one hand was the button for her shock collar, in the other was the blue-skinned woman’s plump rear end. No lube, no precautionary items, nothing but an evil smile and a toy that would make things go south quick for the slave. “Please don’t… I promise you. I’ll behave! Without ques-” Before she could even finish her thought, the button was pressed, causing her teeth to clench and her neck to spasm, her entire body reacting to the shock like she had become more susceptible to it over time.

 

Of course, it was all a simple mind trick for Jaesa, who happily watched as Vette’s asshole opened up ever so lightly from the convulsions that happened in her neck but felt like they traveled through her body. “All it ever takes is a simple trick and your body will do whatever I want it to.~” The red-eyed woman pushed her hips forward, slowly forcing inch after inch of the thick faux member into the blue-skinned slave. However, when the thick and fake shaft was only halfway inside of the slave, she pulled her thumb off of the button, stopping the shock and allowing Vette’s body to return to normal for a moment.   
  
When everything turned back to normal, her anal walls reshaping around the fat member, Vette couldn’t stop herself from screaming, the realization that something so large had been buried inside of her body causing her mind to cloud over with worry and fear out of what would happen next. At least, every bit of her mind other than the portion that was under Jaesa’s control. “Take it out, take it out, take it out!” Gripping onto the bed sheets as hard as she could, she got what she wanted, the thick cock pulling out of her and almost gripping against her insides as it did so. Until things went a different way. Before she could say anything, the entire strap-on was forced inside of her. Every single inch of it causing her body to shudder and her insides to feel like they were being torn apart. However, there was no clear pain running through her body. The feeling of being stuffed with something like this brought her pain, sure, but her mind was also flooded with lust and pleasure at the same moment. “W-What…?”   
  
“I told you… It’s all a simple trick.~” Licking her lips, Jaesa started to thrust her hips back and forth inside of Vette’s rear end, watching as her body almost purposefully accepted the thick member before it greedily got pulled out of it. It was a sight to behold for the sith woman as she did just what she said she was going to do, happily moving her hips hard enough to smack down against the twi’lek’s blue skin and cause her to scream out in bliss. Deep down, the red-eyed woman knew that this would break any normal woman into either hysterical bliss, or an unsatiated anger. Luckily, she had far more than just this planned for the slave. “You know, being a twi’lek, I figured you would be this all knowing, goddess of sex. It’s all your kind is fucking good for, after all! Maybe I’ll make you into one by the time I’m done with you. Or you’ll just be a common street whore for our Master.~”

 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing or feeling, unsure about why Jaesa would say such a thing and unsure about why her body would actually feel pleasure from being taken like this with no consent or precaution for herself. Both pain and pleasure continued to flood her body, washing over her with each and every thrust that the red-eyed woman made. It didn’t help that she could feel the sith woman slap her rear end on occasion, the force causing her plump blue cheeks to jiggle from the impact. “Please…. Please, just stop… I promise you, I’ll do whatever you want of me…”   
  
“I want you to be a good little twi’lek slave and please our master when you’re told to. I want you to be a good pain slut that’s going to love whenever he fucks you as hard and as fast as he can.~” Pressing her thumb down on the button again, Jaesa slowly pulled her hand away from it, watching as it floated in the air but stayed activated, keeping the collar that was on Vette’s neck shocking her. The sheer shriek of pain pleasure that filled her ears was more than enough to make the black-haired young woman satisfied with what she was doing. So much so that she yanked herself out of the twi’lek’s plump rear end. “Don’t worry, you little slut. I’ll make sure to leave your pussy alone for you Master to take when he wants to.”

 

Vette couldn’t even think straight as she felt the electricity ripple through her body, each and every jolt causing her body to shudder and twitch in a way that made the feeling of having her ass plugged with a thick cock actually feel good by comparison. It didn’t help that she had no say in the matter when she was suddenly flipped over onto her back and forced to see Jaesa standing over her with the thick strap-on between her legs. “Please…. It hurts…” However, she didn’t get what she wanted when her lips were suddenly parted and her mouth stuffed with the fake cock the same as her asshole was, another shriek leaving her, but this one being muffled by the silicone toy in her mouth.

 

Jaesa was slow and monotonous in her movements, keeping a hand on her own hip and another on top of Vette’s head. “Just breathe through your nose, girl. You’ll learn to love this soon enough.” With her hips moving in a slow pace and her force keeping the button pressed for the shock collar, the sith was able to feel the hold on the twi’lek’s mind only growing stronger. “That’s more like it.~” Even with the hold on the other young woman’s mind added with the hold she held on the button, and the mental capacity she was using to ruthlessly and teasingly rape the blue-skinned woman’s mouth, the sith could only feel herself feeling more and more satisfied with what she was doing. “It won’t be long until you’re broken now.”

 

Slowly but surely, as the cock pushed into her throat over and over again, Vette could feel her mind fading away and her body craving more. She didn’t know just how much of it was the force impacting her mind and then her body, or if her body was just naturally this way. Jaesa did say something about twi’lek’s only being good for sex, so maybe that was true and the blue-skinned woman had no choice but to give in to what her body desired. However, none of this stopped the pain from her shock collar, her body actually starting to twitch and convulse from it happening for so long.

 

Jaesa watched as the young woman’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, the color in them flickering between glazed and normal as she continued to fuck her throat. It wasn’t long before she picked up the pace of her movements and really started to hammer into Vette’s throat, treating her like an actual slut she found on the street. Of course, her throat was incredibly tight due to the shock collar, giving her problems and plenty of resistance when it came to actually being able to force every inch into the blue-skinned woman’s mouth. However, that didn’t stop her from fucking her throat anyway, able to actually hear a low moan leave the twi’lek a moment later. “Oh? What’s this?~” Slowing down and purposefully drawing things out as she moved her hips, the red-eyed woman forced another ragged and muffled moan from the other woman’s lips.

 

On the other hand, each moan that was forced from her throat was just another reason for Vette to question herself. Never once had she actually felt this when it came to another person. It didn’t matter if they forced themselves on her as her owner, or if she was just attracted to them in some way. The blue-skinned woman couldn’t once remember actually having a genuine moan forced from her. But here she was, her eyes closed, her hands clenching down around the collar to try and pull it off of her neck, and moan after moan being forced from her body from having her throat fucked. “F-Fuck….” When the thick cock pulled out of her mouth and slapped down against her cheeks, the young woman gasped for as much air as she possibly could, trying to fill her lungs of anything but the scent and taste of silicone.

 

However, Jaesa watched with a smile on her face as, despite her heavy breathing and gasping, Vette didn’t stop herself from sticking her tongue out and licking the head of the fake cock. “Don’t worry, you dirty twi’lek. Our Master’s cock tastes far better than this plastic toy. This is just so I can break you in properly and make sure you’re able to actually handle him without…. Being injured too much.~” Licking her lips, she dropped the button to the collar back into her hand, watching as it deactivated and the twi’lek’s hand pulled away from her throat. “Good girl… You’re not even talking back like you always try to do.~”

 

Vette growled quietly as she stayed quiet. She didn’t want to feel this way, her body betraying her in the worst of ways to the point that she could actually feel her own arousal leaking onto her thighs as she sat there on her back. The young woman wanted this to stop, already having mentally resigned herself to pleasing her Master if he ever tried to make her. It was better than being sold off to someone who would end up being worse or ending up dead somehow. But this was something that she didn’t ever expect, especially when Jaesa pulled back just a little bit more and slapped her lips with the head of the faux cock.

 

“Of course, we have far more than we need to do, you know. I still have to train that throat to properly handle a cock as big as Master’s… And after that, I should see just how well you listen to orders.~” The black-haired woman waited for just a moment as she allowed the twi’lek to catch her breath, the smile on her lips fading as well. “I wonder if you came from a family of strippers that just wanted to sell you off, your twi’lek heritage being the perfect reason to earn some quick cash while you were forced onto the nearest dick that you could reach. But, I’m going to make sure you understand just who’s dick you truly belong to from this point on as well as how to handle it.~”

 

The young blue-skinned woman didn’t know what to say or do, her breath slowly filling her lungs but allowing her to look up and see the dominant sith that was hovering over her. Even with part of the cock covered in her saliva, Vette didn’t know if things were going to get worse or better for her, especially when the fake member pressed against her lips once again. However, instead of having to be ordered or guided, the young twi’lek licked her lips and dragged her tongue around the head of the strap-on, parting her lips and taking it into her mouth of her own will. At this point, she didn’t know or care just what was causing her to do it, if she was horny and just wanted to please this woman, if Jaesa was right and her twi’lek heritage was pushing her to do this, or if she was actually being broken into doing this. Of course, she didn’t exactly care as she took more and more of the plastic member into her mouth, pushing herself down until it reached the back of her throat.

 

On the other hand, the red-eyed woman was more than happy to see this sudden change in her Master’s slave, showing that she was doing a good job of actually breaking her in for whenever their Master was going to use her. Jaesa watched as the twi’lek took in inch after inch of the fake cock, watching it slip past her soft lips and able to feel it actually struggle against the blue-skinned woman’s throat. “That’s the way. Now keep it there for as long as you possibly can.” Putting a hand on the back of the slave’s head, the sith made sure to keep her in place with her lips now pressed against the base of the faux member, happy to be able to hear her gagging and choking on the thick shaft. “Try and breathe through your nose. We don’t want you passing out while you’re trying to please our glorious Master, now do we?~”

 

Vette’s blue eyes fluttered shut as she shook her head as best as she could, doing her best to compose herself and breathe in through her nose. It wasn’t exactly easy with her airways being partially blocked by the plastic toy, but it was still enough to calm down her throat and her spasming. Her body burned for air as she was kept in place, her throat hurting from still gagging and adjusting to the size of the toy. In the back of her mind, the young twi’lek wasn’t sure if she enjoyed the pain it brought her or hated it while enjoying being dominated so thoroughly. However, a smile quickly came to her lips when Jaesa yanked her back off of the member allowing her to catch her breath once again. “You’re… You’re so rough…”   
  
“That’s the point. Our Master won’t exactly be the gentlest of people in bed, and you need to be ready for that. You’re surprisingly unsoiled body needs to be taught how to be played with and treated roughly if you ever want to be of actual use to the man.” Jaesa slapped the rigid and plastic thing against Vette’s cheek, watching as a dark mark appeared on her cheek just for a moment before fading away. Slapping her with it again, the black-haired young woman could head the groan and quiet moan that left the blue-skinned girl. “Good. You’ve stopped fighting back. I’ll have to teach you to enjoy the pain of being shocked when I’m done training your throat.~”

 

The young girl’s blue eyes went wide as her jaw dropped in shock at the confession Jaesa made, just in time for the faux member to push back onto her mouth and down into her throat, causing her to gag once again as tears stung at the corner of her eyes. Jaesa was indeed being rough with her, but there was truth in what she said, and it was clear to know based on what she knew about the person she had been sold to. The man wasn’t very gentle most of the time, nor was he forgiving unless the forgiveness was earned. Being trained to be able to handle whatever her threw at her would be the best thing to avoid her actually getting hurt, even if it meant getting hurt now while she was being broken in. However, despite the pain and surprise that flooded her body, pleasure also accompanied those feelings, causing her to moan quietly as the member pulled back out until only the tip remained in her mouth, another one quickly getting muffled as the thick member shoved back down into her throat.

 

Of course, Jaesa couldn’t feel the juices that started to run down and coat the twi’lek’s thighs, but with her hold on the girl’s mind, she was easily able to tell just how excited she was getting from this. Each and every thrust into her mouth, plugging her throat and causing her to moan only sent another wave of pleasure throat the blue-skinned woman’s body. However, the sith woman said nothing as she continued her oral onslaught, happily making sure that her throat was ready for anything their Master could throw at her. “I think that’s enough training for your throat. I’d rather make sure that you actually learn to lovingly accept our Master’s cock compared to some toy. But that should be plenty to avoid you getting too injured in the process. Now, with how disgustingly horny you are, why don’t you go ahead and masturbate?~”   
  
Bringing a hand to the collar that wrapped around her throat, Vette could almost feel the object start to come to life again. A pained and surprised gasp left her lips as she could feel the electricity flow through her body, all the way down to her pussy. The pain caused her mind to haze over, and her eyes to glass over with lust, something about this actually feeling good instead of awful like she expected. She hadn’t even heard the order to masturbate, but one of her hands drifted down between her legs while the other found its place on her breasts, both of them shaking just a little bit as the pain of the collar only rose even more.

 

It wasn’t more than another moment before Jaesa watched the young slave plunge two fingers into her tight and untouched pussy, a loud scream leaving the other woman as she watched. “Good… Get lost in the pain and pleasure. Let them mix and take over your body.” The black-haired woman took a step back and watched as she the young blue-skinned woman actually eagerly fingered herself, watching those slender digits get knuckle deep before going in as far as they could. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she made her way to the bed, purposefully sitting beside Vette and draping a leg over her body so that the fake cock was pressed against her blue cheek. “Learn to love the bliss of being nothing but a living toy. And then you’ll do fine for our Master.”

 

With her fingers plunging in and out of her pussy, the palm of her hand rubbing against her extremely sensitive clit, Vette could feel the pleasure building in her body as well as the pain. It was better than she could’ve expected once the two started to become one and the same, the pain from the electricity becoming a better and better feeling by the second. It helped that the hand on her breasts squeezed and kneading the soft mound, her middle finger and her thumb pinching around her nipple and lightly pulling on it to instinctively bring even more pain to herself. F-Fuck… It feels… So good…” A loud and shameless moan erupted from the young twi’lek’s throat as she threw her head back, feeling the fake member press against her neck in her new position. “It’s so big…”   
  


“Damn right it is, Vette. And Master’s is even bigger than this. Do you think you’ll be able to hand it?~” At the mention of a cock even bigger than the one she was wearing, Jaesa watched with an interested smile as the young slave pushed a third finger into her tight hole. “How does it feel? Pleasing yourself when you should be pleasing out Master?~” The words were nothing but a tease, but being able to hear and relish in the disappointed gasp that left the blue-eyed girl was more than enough to make the sith woman happy. She didn’t even have to touch the young slave and she was already getting off without any real order or having to be forced to do it, meaning that she was on the verge of actually giving in and breaking. “There’s only one more thing you need to do, Vette. And that’s to cum. Give into the pleasure let it rock your body and rush through you, making you feel alive before it reaches its peak. Then let it all explode.~”

 

With her head still back, the fake cock pressed against the collar and her chin, and her fingers pushing in and out of her slick hole just as quickly as she could make them, Vette was going to do just as she was told. A loud and blissful gasp left her as the pleasure and ecstasy that coursed through her reached its peak, allowing her to feel everything was over her in a near euphoric moment. However, once that moment ended, the pleasure stopped building and boiled over, causing her to reach her orgasm.

 

With a smile on her lips, Jaesa watched as the twi’lek she was training quivered and shook her body taking too much at once before being unable to handle anymore. “Do it, Slave. Give in to what you truly are. A whore.~” The red-eyed woman chuckled as she watched the blue-skinned slave’s hips buck upward into the air and her fingers leave her pussy, her juices squirting out onto the floor in front of her and between her legs. “There you go.~” Her smile remained, however, when the young girl actually got up from the spot she was sitting in, watching as the blue-eyed girl got onto her hands and knees to clean up the mess she had made. “Oh? I don’t even need to tell you to do anything?~”

 

Her mind was completely clouded with lust, even the portion that was under Jaesa’s control. She wanted nothing more than to keep the pleasure going and to make things last even more, especially once the hold on the back of her mind started to slip away, allowing her to do what she wanted with no guidance whatsoever. Sticking her tongue out past her lips, Vette didn’t hesitate to drag it along the floor, licking up any juices that she could one of her hands remained between her slender legs, teasing her lower lips as quickly as she could. Pulling her tongue back into her mouth, the twi’lek didn’t hesitate to swallow down the juices that were on her tongue, moaning quietly from her own flavor as she stayed on her hand and knees.

 

On the other hand, that allowed Jaesa to watch with a smile on her face as the slave girl got to work cleaning up. No order was given, no control over her mind was hand, and no thought to even clean things up happened before Vette started moving. “Maybe this was more effective than I expected. I didn’t think you’d get up and clean all on your own. Especially with your own tongue.~” A soft chuckle left the red-eyed woman’s lips as her tongue dragged along them, her legs crossing as she stayed on the bed with the button to the collar sitting next to her. This really was a real treat to see, especially once the blue-skinned girl shook her rear end from side to side in the air, as if trying to tease her. “Oh, you want to play it that way, huh?”   
  
The young slave didn’t say or do anything as she licked up the last bit of her juices from the floor, gasping when she felt a hard smack land on her ass cheek. A teasing giggle escaped her as she turned her head around to see Jaesa firmly gripping onto her plump rear end, her tongue dragging along her lips as her eyes were still glassed over with lust. “Is something wrong, Jaesa? You wanted to break me, didn’t you?”

 

The sith was tempted to turn the collar off and fuck the twi’lek she made into a slut right here and now, but something told her that she shouldn’t. Something out of respect for her Master. Growing quietly and slapping the other cheek, the black-haired woman took the strap-on off of her body and put it back in the bag of toys that she had brought with her. Jaesa smirked as she stood there, digging through the bag until she found what felt like a metal leash. An almost excited gasp left her as she pulled it out, holding it in front of the twi’lek, but a disappointed frown quickly came to her lips as she realized that it was just a heavy leather leash. “Oh well. Leather is probably better so your collar doesn’t end up shocking Master or me by accident. Though, I’m pretty sure that you would love whatever punishment we would come up with for that.”

 

Vette didn’t say a word as she remained on the floor, the collar around her neck suddenly turning off and causing a soft and relieved sigh to escape her lips. “Whatever you say, Jaesa. You did this to me and I… Can’t complain about it. There’s no reason for me to complain, actually.” The blue-skinned woman licked her lips as she watched the sith bend down and attach the leash to her shock collar, a sudden yank making sure that it would stay in place. “Though, isn’t the leash a bit far?” Turning her head from side to side, the twi’lek tried her best to see just how it looked along with her skin and with the collar, groaning when she couldn’t get a good angle.   
  
“Of course not! You’re just a pet to our Master and you’ll be treated as such. Fucked when we feel like fucking you, pleasing us when we tell you to, and not saying a simple complaint the entire time. If we need a leash to make sure you stay in control, well then I’m more than happy to give you one.~” Jaesa chuckled as she opened the door to Vette’s bedroom, stepping out of it while being ready to show her Master the progress she made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaesa shows her Master just what she’s done to Vette and how the twi’lek has become so much better after their session together.

Making her way into their Master’s personal chambers, both Vette and Jaesa had a soft smile on their lips, though the blue-skinned twi’lek was the only one to have a blush on her cheeks. “I wonder if he’ll accept me as he has with you, Jaesa… Otherwise, all the things you’ve done to me will be for nothing.”   
  
“He will. You’ve already been molded into his perfect little pet. All he has to do now is show you just how well you’ve been changed to his liking.” The black-haired woman chuckled as she held tightly to the leash that was attached to the slave's shock collar, stepping into the room where their Master slept and immediately bowing. “Pardon the intrusion, Master, but I’ve finally broken Vette into the little bitch she is. Just like you had asked me to.” The red-eyed woman pointed her head toward the ground, keeping her eyes open and lightly pulling on the collar, making Vette get down onto her knees as well.   
  
“I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you since I’ve come into your possession, Master. I’ve become a changed slave and I’m here to serve you in whatever way you wish. Nothing more. So, please. Do as you wish with me.” The young girl let out a soft breath as she placed her hands toward the floor, keeping still on her knees to be able to show as much respect as she could. However, it wasn’t more than a moment before she felt the Sith man’s hand on the back of her head, yanking her head so she was gazing upward at him, her neck bent backward. “M-Master….?”

 

Jaesa watched from the side as she watched the man of her dreams pull his underwear down to his thigh, allowing the fabric to fall toward the ground and pool around his ankles. She didn’t say a word, only wincing, as she watched his fat cock flop down onto the twi’lek’s face. The red-eyed woman wanted to take place of the slave she was holding the collar to, wanting to be the one to tend to her Master, but she knew that today wasn’t about her. Today was about breaking Vette into her proper role as their Master’s cocksleeve, relishing in all the bliss and pleasure it would bring the trio. “Please, Master. Don’t hesitate. She wants this more than I did when you first dominated me. I made sure that she’d be able to handle every inch you could give her while keeping her as pure as a slave can be.”

 

Vette slowly opened her mouth, her soft blue lips parting and giving her Master a whole to fuck while she sat there on her knees. Unfortunately, when she felt his cock push into her mouth, it stopped just an inch away from her tongue. Close enough for her to be able to imagine the taste but not actually get it. She didn’t know just what to do until she felt the grip he had on the back of her head get tighter. With her eyes locked on his own, able to see the darkness and lust swirling within them, the young girl nodded her head ever so slightly. Immediately, she began to bob her head, taking in each and every inch of the Sith’s shaft while doing her best to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs from his overwhelmingly delicious taste.

 

A smile came to the red-eyed woman’s face as she stood up and made her way behind the slave that she had personally trained, running both of her hands along the other woman’s blue skin. “How does it feel, twi’lek, having an actual cock in your mouth instead of that plastic toy I used to break you?~” There was a pause of silence that filled the room as she got back down and pressed her breasts against Vette’s exposed back, purposefully purring into her ear to tease her. “I remember the taste of his cock. Strong, delicious, almost addictive, and just a little salty. It’s such a wonderful taste, isn’t it?~”

 

Of course, Vette couldn’t verbally agree with the mention of the taste of her Master’s cock, loving it and finding herself wanting more and more by the second. As she began to coil her tongue around what she could of the thick shaft, the young girl was forced to feel another woman’s breasts squashed against her body, the blush on her cheeks only worsening as she continued to work. Her head moved back and forth, going from having every inch of the massive member in her mouth to having only the tip just barely past her lips in a matter of moments, repeating the process over and over again. Deep down, the blue-eyed girl knew that the training she had gone through thanks to Jaesa was the only reason she was able to do this, but part of her was proud each time that her lips pressed against the base of the Sith man’s cock.

 

On the other hand, with her body pressed so closely against the other woman’s, Jaesa was clearly able to see just how well she was taking the thick shaft, able to hear any gagging and moans that rumbled in her throat as a result. It brought a smile to her lips Vette didn’t gag once while doing this, only moaning and keeping herself quiet and muffled with the massive member. “Such a good girl, isn’t she, Master? She may not be the best cocksucker in your arsenal, but she’s definitely one that’s got talent and passion that puts other twi’lek sluts to shame. I’d almost want her for myself if she wasn’t your plaything.~” The black-haired woman licked her lips as she gazed upward toward her Master, her red eyes seeming to glow for just a moment as she kept herself pressed against Vette. “Does her mouth feel good? I’m really hoping that this little slut was able to learn how to suck cock with how I trained her.~”

 

Vette wasn’t able to see it, but something in her heart told her that her Master had nodded and agreed that she was doing a good job, prompting a soft squeal of joy to leave her for just a moment. However, the moment the noise ended, the young girl was able to feel a second hand find a place on the back of her head. A female’s hand. In an instant, the twi’lek found herself back at the base of her Master’s cock, able to feel him throbbing against the lining of her throat as her neck bulged to compensate for his size. Her light blue eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure of being used so thoroughly hit her right away, even though it was partially because the person that broke her was helping her please the person that mattered.

 

Due to her connection with her Master, Jaesa was able to tell whenever he was getting close to his climax, learning how to nearly predict it the very first time he had conquered her and taken her as a plaything. Her tongue dragged along her lips as she could feel him reaching his climax, knowing how it felt to have him throb inside of her throat, but feeling just a bit jealous of Vette for being the one to actually make it happen. Even if she was the one that made this all happen and broke the twi’lek for it, she was still wanting some of that cum for herself. “Go ahead, Master… Give her every drop of your cum. Make her wish that your cum was the only thing we would ever feed her.~” In no more than a second, she was able to hear the blue-skinned girl’s muffled scream rumble in her throat. She pushed forward, forcing Vette’s head back to the base of their Master’s shaft so that each and every drop of cum either filled her throat and went straight into her stomach, or filled her mouth and stayed in there.

 

Swallowing down as much spunk as she could as quickly as she could, Vette found herself back at the tip of the man’s shaft, her lips remaining on his cock for only a moment before more of his seed splashed against the roof of her mouth and rested on her tongue. However, before she was able to swallow it down, her lips popped off of the thick member and were immediately caught by another soft pair of lips. The twi’lek didn’t hesitate to part her lips just enough for Jaesa’s tongue to push into her mouth, moaning and whining in the same breath as the red-eyed woman swiped some of the cum that she had earned. “J-Jaesa….”

 

Pulling away from the other woman’s mouth, the Jedi turned Sith smirked and swallowed down what she had managed to steal. “Don’t bitch. I taught you how to earn this. It’s only fair that I take an instructor’s fee from you.~” Jaesa chuckled as she leaned in once again and pressed her lips against Vette’s, enjoying the taste of her Master’s cum as well as the twi’lek’s soft lips. Though, that didn’t stop her from doing her best to swipe more cum out of her mouth, the two fighting with their tongues over their Master’s cum and who deserved it more.

 

Neither of them said a word as Vette pulled away from the kiss and a thin strand of cum connected their lips for just a moment, both of them staring at it and wondering just who it belonged to. However, the blue-skinned girl was quick to swallow down what was left in her mouth now that she was positioned away from the other woman. “You could’ve warned me that you wanted some… I would’ve been happy to share it with you…” A soft pout escaped the blue-eyed slave as she felt the hand of the back of her head only tighten once again. “M-Master…? What would you like for me to do next?~” The young twi’lek did her best to smile and look up toward the man that owned her, licking her lips and gasping when he picked her up with only the strength of one hand. “Oh wow.”

 

“Now it’s time for the real fun, Vette. Remember how I didn’t touch your pussy while I was breaking you? It was so our Master would be the first to get inside of you.~” Jaesa slowly rose to her feet and made her way toward their Master’s bed, sitting down beside it as the twi’lek was just dropped like a doll. “I hope you’re ready. Your body should be, but your mind is another matter.~” A soft chuckle escaped the twisted woman’s lips as she watched the man of her dreams climb on top of another woman, his cock pressing against her lower lips. “D-Don’t mind me for saying this, Master… But you don’t have to worry about hurting her. I know she can take it.~”

 

The blue-skinned woman nodded her head and smiled as she looked into her Master’s eyes, slowly raising her arms and wrapping them around his head. She wanted this. Despite Jaesa’s training, she had wanted this for a while now. Vette could feel her heart pounding out of her chest as she laid on her back and stared into her Master’s eyes. “It’s okay… Don’t worry about me and just take my virginity…” In an instant, with her permission, the young twi’lek was able to feel the thick cock she was just sucking on plunge inside of her, tearing through her virginity and hitting up against the entrance to her womb in one swift thrust. Luckily, her owner was the type to be patient and not try and mold her to his shape after just one thrust.

 

Instead, Jaesa was able to see her Master’s cock throb and twitch inside of the tight cunt, able to hear the pained whine that left the blue-skinned girl’s lips in the moment. “Lucky bitch… Getting to be fucked by him first tonight.” Of course, she wasn’t exactly upset that Vette was going first. That was part of the plan, after all. But it still felt like a waste to see her Master’s cock inside of another woman, especially one that was so disobedient and unwavering in her ignorance no more than a week ago. Though, after another moment, the red-eyed woman was more than happy to see the powerful man’s cock slowly pull out of the twitching and aching pussy, licking her lips at the sight of it before it slammed right back in.

 

Over and over again, Vette had to deal with thrust after powerful and rough thrust. It was a miracle in the back of her mind that she was able to make it through this, but her body loved each and every second of it. Opening her mouth to scream out in pleasure, her scream was instead muffled by the man’s lips, feeling them lock against her own and keep her as quiet as could be through a simple and heated kiss. It was wonderful to have a man so powerful and intimidating be gentle to her in one small way, even if his cock was picking up speed and hammering into her like a piston. The young twi’lek was still in heaven and loving every moment of this. “Gods…. It feels so good, Jaesa… I know you said it would but this…. This is far better than I expected!~”

 

The black-haired woman chuckled as she got up from her spot next to the bed and began to wander around the room, looking for anything she could use that might be able to help her stay active in the moment. “Oh, I’m very aware of how good it feels, you little minx. But maybe you’d find it better in a different position.~” With her hand still holding onto Vette’s collar, Jaesa yanked on it, pulling the blue-skinned woman’s body until half of it was hanging off the bed while her lower back and rear end stayed thanks to their Master holding her still. “Apologies, Master. Please, continue. I just want to see this twi’lek whore’s face light up when you start actually getting serious with her.~”

 

Vette didn’t know what that meant, but it brought a smile to her face when the room around her was upside down, the blood rushing to her head for just a moment before the first thrust happened again. This time, the pleasure that washed over her body was far better and more intense than when her virginity had been taken from her. It was near euphoric in this position. Of course, it didn’t help that she was able to feel her Master’s cock plunging into her tight pussy while his hand grabbed onto her breast, but she was also able to see Jaesa’s twisted smile that she had grown to love during her training. “L-Lady Jaesa…”

 

“Don’t call me that, Slave. Only our master deserves to be given an honorary title like that. You can call me Mistress for all I care.~” The black-haired young woman licked her lips as she watched her Master pound his way into the twi’lek without a care in the world, loving just how rough he was bring with her. “I know you can be rougher than this, Master. Why don’t you go ahead and show her just what you’re capable of doing? Really ruin her and make her fall in love with that cock of yours. I know I already have.~”

 

Vette gaped and gripped onto the bed as she felt her body move just a little bit with the next thrust, the force put behind it being much stronger than the others. “Master!~” Screaming out in bliss, the blue-skinned woman couldn’t help but smile as the same rough thrust smacked against her hips yet again, the Sith man’s massive cock plunging into her cunt over and over again. “You feel so good… Don’t stop! Don’t stop fucking me!~” The young twi’lek writhed underneath her owner as his cock pushed into her womb and plunged into the deepest parts of her. Euphoria and pleasure washed over her in waves with every single thrust that he made, causing her tongue to roll out of her mouth and her eyes to roll into the back of her head.

 

Opening her mouth to tease the man of her dreams as well as the twi’lek slave that she groomed into what appeared to be a wonderful cock sleeve, Jaesa found herself quiet when she could hear her Master grunt as he thrust into Vette. Instead of saying anything that would tease the two or cause them to look at her, the red-eyed woman allowed them the moment to focus on themselves, watching happily as her Master suddenly came inside of the other woman. She patiently licked her lips in anticipation of Vette’s reaction when she watched the man’s hips stop, remembering just how it felt to have his cum pumping inside of her.

 

Of course, Vette learned rather quickly how wonderful it felt to have a cock erupt inside of her, rope after rope of cum flooding her pussy and painting her inner walls white while filling her womb. It sent her over the edge into her own blissful orgasm, causing her eyes to roll back into her head and a loud scream of pure bliss to erupt from her lips. It didn’t matter to her that she was currently upside down and almost slipping off the bed, or that another woman just happily watched her get fucked. The only thing that mattered to her right now was the fact that her Master just filled her womb and more than likely got her pregnant, a smile coming to her lips as she was allowed to finally slide off the bed and land on the floor.

 

Jaesa watched with a soft smile as Vette landed on her back, her legs twitching and her face still contorted with pleasure. “Well, it looks like you did a good job on her, Master. But what do you say you worry about me for now? I would love to have you inside of me again.~” When she saw the man of her dreams return a cocky smile her way, the red-eyed woman’s heart skipped a beat, prompting her to quickly crawl on the bed over Vette. The black-haired woman didn’t waste any time getting on her knees and lifting her rear end as high as she possibly could, lowering her head down to the pillow that rested at the head of the Sith’s bed. “Please, Master. Impregnate me just like you would any other slut. I would happily accept your child.”

 

Before she even had time to wonder if she was going to get what she wanted, Jaesa found her pussy being spread out by the man’s thick shaft, inch after inch sliding into her. Hot and heavy gasps escaped her lips as she clung tightly to the pillow, the bliss, and euphoria of having the cock of the man she loved slowly filling her causing her body to feel like it was burning wonderfully. “Oh…. Yes… More…” A quiet squeak left the black-haired woman’s lips when the man of her dreams finally bottomed out inside of her, the head of his cock kissing her womb as every other inch of his shaft rested inside of her. “So big… So thick…”

 

However, unlike Vette, Jaesa already knew this feeling well and loved it far more than a normal woman ever would. The warmth of her Master’s hands sliding along her smooth skin, starting from her plump rear end and moving to her hips, was almost enough to make her whimper and whine. Of course, when his simple touch wasn’t enough to make her beg for more, the young woman immediately felt that thick cock that she had grown almost addicted to pulling out of her tight cunt, leaving her with an almost void and empty feeling for a moment. “N-No! Master, please!”   
  
Right at that moment, the man’s massive member plunged back into her tight hole, causing her to gasp and scream in joy. The young woman gripped the pillow as tightly as she could, holding it against her chest as neck as the thick shaft pumped back and forth inside of her, faster and rougher than what she saw happen with Vette. Over and over again, the feeling of her lover’s cock pushing into her and kissing her womb caused her body to flush with more lust and love than the last.

 

Biting down onto the pillow as hard as she could, the young woman already knew of the pleasure and ecstasy that she was going to feel from this moment. Her body already anticipated it and caused her to whine over the littlest thing. However, when his hips began to slam down against her plump rear end, her pale skin almost turning red each and every time, Jaesa knew she was about to get just what she wanted. She could already feel her Master’s cock throbbing inside of her with each thrust that he made, being sensitive from just having creampied another woman and going on his third orgasm right now. But deep down, she was hoping that he would cum inside of her and gift her with his child.

 

A low whimper escaped her lips as the grip he had on her hips only grew tighter, giving her plenty of reason to think that he was getting closer and closer to his climax. “Please, Master… Don’t hesitate. Give me every drop of your cum. Just like you did with that twi’lek slave bitch of yours.” The red-eyed woman’s body quivered and shook for a moment when she felt one of his hands move from her hip, dragging a nail along her spine and causing her to shudder in place. However, just as his hand reached the back of her head, Jaesa’s bit down on her lower lip to try and suppress another squeak of anticipation and excitement.

 

A moment later, the hand on the back of her head yanked hard and forced her to tilt her head back, a loud scream of pleasure and lust leaving her when the first rope of cum splashed against her inner walls. Each subsequent thrust that followed gifted her with more cum, filling her womb with each drop until it was too much and began to coat her inner walls in her Master’s seed. The feeling of her Master’s seed pumping into her with each thrust he made combined with the fact that his cock continued to kiss the entrance of her womb with each thrust sent her into her own orgasm, her grip on the pillow tightening as her inner walls clamped down around the thick shaft, hoping to milk it of each and every drop of cum that she possibly could. “M-Master!~”

 

Unfortunately for her, so lost in her lust and appreciation for the cum that had filled her, the black-haired woman failed to notice that the cock that had just filled her pulled out of her. At least, she had failed to notice until a familiar tongue dragged along her folds, causing her to gasp and turn her head to look behind her. “W-What…? Vette?!” Without getting an answer, the red-eyed woman was instead granted with the feeling of a hand smacking down onto her plump ass cheek, making it jiggle and causing a soft moan to escape her lips. “W-What are you doing?! Don’t eat it out of me!”

 

“Don’t worry, Mistress. I wouldn’t dare take your dream of being pregnant with Master’s child away from you. I just wanted to get a taste of your pussy since he’s done with you.~” The blue-skinned woman chuckled to herself as she kept the other woman in place on her knees, happily licking up every drop of arousal and cum that she could find, purposefully making sure to avoid licking any out of Jaesa. Deep down, she knew that the duo would be more than able to actually just go for round two in another twenty minutes, or possibly the next day, to guarantee Jaesa’s pregnancy. But she wanted to do her best to make the woman that trained her happy while being able to put on a show for her Master.

 

After another moment, Jaesa found herself rolled onto her back, being able to see the twi’lek’s head between her legs. It was easy to tell just how enthusiastic Vette was with the way she was licking, lapping up every drop of arousal and relishing in every moan that left the red-eyed woman’s lips. But, the Sith woman only smiled and wrapped her legs around the blue-skinned woman’s head, locking her in place and licking her lips. “If you want…. To be a good girl… And please me… Then be more attentive… Focus on the clit.~”

 

Listening to the order that was given to her, Vette did just that, moving her tongue to Jaesa’s clit and purposefully teasing it, licking around it and sucking on it. Right away, she was gifted the loud moans of approval that left the black-haired woman’s throat, prompting her to keep it up with a smile. Though, her hands began to drift along the black-haired woman’s body and stop just underneath the Sith woman’s breasts, as if trying to tease her. However, before she could pull her hands away, both of them were grabbed and moved to properly sit on Jaesa’s breasts.

 

It was definitely a wonderful feeling to have another woman’s mouth pleasing her like this, but it was nothing compared to her Master’s cock. However, with two hands on her breasts, her Master patiently watching to see where this would go, and the knowledge that she could turn this around on the twi’lek slave whenever she wanted to, Jaesa didn’t mind allowing the pleasure to course through her. Of course, she knew that it wasn’t going to be enough to make her cum, but that didn’t stop her from enjoying it for a moment before unlocking her legs from the other woman’s head. “Come here, Vette.”

 

Looking up at her Mistress’ face from her position, Vette slowly crawled up her body, wondering just what was waiting for her when she got there. Much to her surprise, and enjoyment, the blue-skinned woman was gifted with a heated and loving kiss as two fingers trailed down her stomach down toward her pussy. A soft and blissful gasp escaped her lips as the two fingers pushed into her tight and freshly creampied pussy, a smile coming to her lips as she returned the affection that was given to her. Her blue eyes fluttered shut after a moment as the two shared another kiss, pleasure washing over her almost as strong as when she was being fucked by their Master.

 

On the other hand, Jaesa was more than willing to plant another kiss on the slave’s lips as she pushed her two slender fingers back and forth inside of her tight hole, enjoying the way that Vette would whine against her lips as a result. “Does it feel that good, Twi’lek? Just two fingers inside of you are enough to make you whine like this?~” Stealing another kiss from the blue-skinned woman’s lips, a soft whine escaped her now, the feeling of two fingers sliding into her cunt radiating through her body.

 

“Don’t think… That you’re the only one who can play naughty, Mistress… You trained me, after all.~” Vette giggled quietly to herself as she pressed another kiss against Jaesa’s lips, pushing her two digits in alternating patterns. It wasn’t much, but it was more than enough to earn a soft and quiet moan from the red-eyed woman. “And I’d do anything to put on a show for our Master. So, please forgive me for being so forward about this…” Pressing her thumb against her Mistress’s clit, the twi’lek couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she felt another kiss land on her lips.

 

Over and over again, kiss after kiss after kiss, pump after pump of their fingers. The two women matched each other at each movement, wanting to both push each other into a pleasure that would make the other scream as well as wanting to put on a show for their Master. Of course, the only one that actually would’ve enjoyed losing their unspoken duel was Vette, but she was more than happy enjoying the way her Mistress’ fingers pumped inside of her tight pussy, moving around the cum that was already inside of her and making her wish this was going to be an everyday occurrence. “Do you think Master is enjoying watching?~”

 

Turning onto her side to be able to see the young man she had devoted her life to, Jaesa smiled and nodded her head, plunging the third finger into Vette and making her scream out in bliss. Of course, she was able to see the lustful smile that came to his lips as he watched. “Oh yeah. He’s enjoying it. What do you say we put on a bit more of a show for him?~” The black-haired woman rolled the two over once again, making it so that the twi’lek was on her back and able to see their Master standing at the edge of the bed. “Be sure to scream.~”

 

Before Vette could bother to ask what Jaesa meant by that, a loud scream of pleasure ripped from her throat when she felt the other woman’s fingers pumping even faster into her while her lips wrapped around her breast. It was a wonderful feeling, having her breasts, as well as her pussy, pleasured together. But what really pushed her into new heights of pleasure was the feeling of her Master staring at her body so intently, as if he just wasn’t done with her yet.


End file.
